


LA LA LAND【宁嘉/架空/短完结】

by Teak_DT



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teak_DT/pseuds/Teak_DT
Summary: 钢琴家焉栩嘉与萨克斯手徐一宁，想上不成反被上的故事。虽然LALA Land电影结局很遗憾，但放心，我只是为了开车，是HE连写几辆车之后发现写车真的很难，车技拙劣，大家将就着看。
Kudos: 34





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 宁嘉/好几辆车吧

2017年1月 柏林

焉栩嘉把手机落在了排练室，排练室的灯还亮着，萨克斯手独自一人在排练室里演奏着音乐。  
city of stars  
柏林这座城市在一些人眼里就是老古板，对于他们学音乐的人而言可以说是星光熠熠，同时也非常残酷。  
Are you shining just for me  
焉栩嘉走进排练厅在钢琴前坐下，钢琴的介入没有让萨克斯停下。直到最后一个音结束，那位萨克斯手才如梦初醒，猛得站起身带倒了椅子。  
他起身刚想和人打招呼，就看到那人直接扔下萨克斯往外跑了。留给他的是一个背影。

1、  
2019年7月 广州  
一曲终了，焉栩嘉感觉汗珠从脖颈滑进了衬衫内，松开了琴键后，音乐厅内响起了掌声和几个女生几近破音的“bravo”。  
JA乐团当初因为指挥Carlos的高颜值而出名，几个首席长得也都不错。女性粉丝在这个场子里是格外得多。第一排有一个举着手机的女生从头到尾就没放下过，这位的尖叫声也是让人想要皱眉头。  
即使内心活动转了几千回，焉栩嘉面上依然是让人挑不出错的绅士微笑。

庆功宴订在酒店里，焉栩嘉作为柏林JA乐团这次在中国巡演的特邀钢琴首席自然是和乐团的其他几位首席还有指挥坐在一桌。  
中国主办方的代表操着一口地道的英语，和指挥侃侃而谈。  
骨子里大概是个爱劝酒的东北人，一直给他们这桌的人敬酒。焉栩嘉喝酒喝得慢，外加菜还吃得挺多，同桌的老外都喝得不行了，他还神色淡然。酒过三巡，再一杯酒敬到面前时，焉栩嘉选择了尿遁，倒也不是怕了，确实是水喝得有些多。  
可能是因为站起来血液循环通畅了，焉栩嘉这才开始觉得头有些晕，所幸解决了生理问题过后，不适感又缓解了一些。  
刚准备离开时，乐团的萨克斯手Ning也进了洗手间。  
JA乐团的亚裔不多，焉栩嘉在彩排时就注意到了Ning，他觉得这人演奏的风格像是在哪里听过。而且他发现，Ning经常偷看他，如果他的直觉没错，那Ning应该对他也有点意思。

Ning长得也好看，特别是有着一双好看的大眼睛。外加看着年纪小容易激发别人的保护欲，在乐团里很受欢迎。 焉栩嘉默默观察过，这人在吹萨克斯的时候专注沉稳，排练结束的时候活泼又跳脱，所以背地里他一直叫Ning小兔子。  
在他看来Ning才是乐团的“颜值担当”。之所以没有被世人发现，大概是因为萨克斯这个乐器在吹奏的时候实在很难好看，在表演时Ning都会戴一副黑框眼镜，遮盖了一半的颜值，不然应该也会有不少狂热的粉丝。  
这并非坏事，少了打扰，就可以专注在音乐上。说实话，焉栩嘉还有些羡慕。

就算发展不了其他的，和Ning交个朋友也不错。只是管乐的首席是一个话很多的白人，叫Oliver，每每他往管乐休息的地方走，这人总是会热情得和他搭话。而且有一个拉小提琴的日本姑娘去经常找他聊天，那人总是带着些日本人独特的声调喊他“Ning”，关系似乎不错的样子。  
现在厕所里只有他们俩，倒是一个不错的搭讪机会。  
Ning的眼镜被他拿在手里，镜片上有白色的奶油。看到焉栩嘉时明显有些惊讶，不过还是很友好得和他打招呼：“Hi。”  
Ning的声音里似乎带着阳光，让人忍不住扬起嘴角。  
“Hi，Ning你眼镜怎么了？”焉栩嘉一只手撑在洗手台上，拗成一个自然切帅气的姿势。  
“他们订了蛋糕，Oliver酒喝多了，没端稳砸我脸上了。”Ning无奈得笑了笑，打开水龙头开始冲洗镜片。焉栩嘉心不在焉得换了个姿势，跟着打开水龙头再洗了一遍手，同时偷瞄一旁的Ning，他的侧脸也很好看，与正面给人温和的感觉不同，棱角分明，温和中带着英气。发梢处白色的奶油吸引了焉栩嘉的注意。  
“Ning，你的头发上还有点奶油。”  
“啊？在哪儿？”Ning对着镜子摇头晃脑得照了会儿也没找到在哪儿。  
“不介意的话，我帮你？”  
“那就麻烦你了。”Ning关了水龙头，把头凑近了他，焉栩嘉顺势又凑近了些拿纸巾替他一点点擦掉。 越是在意就越是难自然，焉栩嘉没有靠得很近，还刻意保持着一定距离，只是在离开时，纸巾擦过了Ning的脖子，其实本是无心之举，可等他快速得回味刚才的场景时，咂摸出了些暧昧的味道。  
Ning向他道谢后，从口袋里掏出一包一次性的眼镜布，撕开包装的手指可以明显看到指关节虽然有些突出，但整体修长，是好看的手。作为一名钢琴表演者，焉栩嘉见过不少漂亮的手，包括他自己的手也是被人赞美的对象，但他很少去这样仔细得关注一双手的“外形”。炙热的目光随着擦眼镜的手上下跳跃，如果Ning此时看向他，可能会“抓个现行”。  
幸好Ning似乎没有察觉他的异状，边擦边问：“Davis，今天感觉如何。”  
说完，Ning抬起头看了他一眼，焉栩嘉感觉Ning朝他眨了眨眼，他不知道是自己眼花看错了，还是对方只是普通的眨眼被他这个本来就“居心不良”的人放大了。  
“还不错，我已经开始期待下一场了。”  
他没有戴上眼镜，直勾勾得看向焉栩嘉，说：“你今天的演奏非常棒。”  
“谢谢，你也是。”  
如此真诚的夸奖让焉栩嘉猝不及防，Ning看人的眼神过分真挚，让他有些飘飘然。  
“对了，我们加个微信如何？”  
“好啊。”  
两只手机交错着扫完码后，Ning没有收回手机，而是报以一个他没见过的笑容，凑近了他。  
“重新自我介绍一下，我叫徐一宁。”  
萨克斯是一件多变的乐器，音色丰富，可以适应很多的风格，此刻萨克斯手的低音和他的乐器一样悦耳。

搞艺术的人之间偶尔会有一种默契，焉栩嘉瞬间领会了一些不可描述的意味，在收起手机后，拉起了徐一宁的手，在他的手心写下了一串数字。  
“11点。”  
徐一宁眨了眨眼看向焉栩嘉，一秒后似乎是明白了些什么，眼神都深邃了起来，焉栩嘉说不上来这算是期待还是审视他，于是整理了一下衣摆回以一个期待的笑容。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车预警

2  
聚餐一结束，焉栩嘉就在手机上下单了安全套和润滑剂，其实他也是第一次和人进展速度如此之快，一想到徐一宁那双漂亮的眼睛含着水光看着他，便难免有些期待，也有些紧张。  
上一回做已经是两年前了，和前男友分手后他就回到国内一心发展事业。  
他的外形条件在年轻一辈的钢琴家里非常出挑，不光是音乐会的邀约，电视通告也不少。  
主动送上门的莺莺燕燕他看不上，至于高岭之花，他本人就是。徐一宁是这几年里他遇到过最合心意的，如果徐一宁不是常驻JA乐团迟早得回德国，他大概会试着追求他。

徐一宁敲门时焉栩嘉正在床上拆着那几个安全套的包装，如果被人看到了大概会感慨艺术家做爱的时候也是俗人。  
进门后徐一宁虽然眼中含笑，可手里一点都不含糊得捧起他的脸开始亲吻。唇舌从相会到彼此深入，焉栩嘉尝到了一丝酒味，喝了酒才这么热情的吗？舌头久违得与人交缠，酥酥麻麻的，焉栩嘉回敬得舔着徐一宁的舌尖，手搂上了徐一宁那精瘦的腰，慢慢向上摸索。  
小兔子除了热情外身材也很有料，焉栩嘉有些震惊，可心里还是美滋滋的，没有意识到“危险”。  
“嘉嘉，我能这么叫你吗？”徐一宁往后撤了撤，分开的舌头拉出拉一条银丝，让场面更加淫靡。  
焉栩嘉抬手抹了抹徐一宁的嘴唇点了点头，准备继续刚才那个吻，他有些意犹未尽，可能是那一点点酒精的作用，接个吻他就起反应了。  
徐一宁却抵住了焉栩嘉的肩膀。  
“嘉嘉，我还没洗澡，我们一起？”被徐一宁下垂的小鹿眼这么一看，焉栩嘉早就忘乎所以了，虽然刚才洗过一遍了，但他自然是不介意陪徐一宁再洗一遍。  
淋浴间很大，仿佛就是为做爱准备的，赤条条的身子紧紧贴在一起，舌头不知疲惫得交缠，感受着对方和自己越来越硬的性器顶在了一起。  
酒店提供的小瓶沐浴露被两人直接整罐撒在了身上，爱抚中擦出了泡沫。  
焉栩嘉一只手搂着徐一宁的腰，而另一只手摩挲着徐一宁的脖子，他的脖子很好看，排练时抬着头看向指挥时的样子像是一在听讲的学生。  
一想到指挥能看到仰着脖子看向自己的徐一宁，莫名占有欲作祟的焉栩嘉心里头产生了些醋意，又加深了这个吻。  
与此同时，徐一宁的手指抚上了焉栩嘉的脊椎，引得焉栩嘉一阵颤抖，他没有阻止徐一宁，他享受着徐一宁的手指在他身上胡闹。可很快他就笑不出来了。  
那只大手一路从脊椎摸到了他的后穴。  
意识到事情发展方向有些奇怪的焉栩嘉一个激灵想要推开徐一宁，徐一宁也不恼，手上力道不减，把他牢牢按在原地：“我就知道嘉嘉后面没有准备好，我来帮你。”  
“等等，老子是1。”焉栩嘉想不通，我把你当小白兔你却想要来上我？  
“那更好了，以后你想要怎么样都可以，但你后面的第一次是我的。”徐一宁的温柔中带着笃定，焉栩嘉被徐一宁变相的告白搞得晕头转向。  
“以后？”  
“嘉嘉难道只是想和我一夜情吗？我在很久以前就开始喜欢嘉嘉了。”徐一宁一双大眼泫然欲泣，一边说着一边又把他抱住，大手抓住了两根勃发的性器上下撸动，焉栩嘉仿佛被蛊惑了一般放松了身体回抱住了徐一宁。  
“嘉嘉第一次在德国演出的时候，我还是乐团的替补，你那时候根本没有看过我。”  
说着，低头咬了口焉栩嘉的肩膀，像是一个小小的惩罚。焉栩嘉一时间词穷，他没想过会被自己看上的人暗恋。  
他其实确实有些想要一夜情的意思，但这会儿如果说了，恐怕后头有的要遭罪。  
当然他也可以拒绝，但都做到这一步了他不想拒绝，徐一宁的脸真的太合他的胃口了，身材也是。而且他说以后都随他，那是不是说....  
正在焉栩嘉胡思乱想的时候，徐一宁见他不在反抗，手指便进入了后穴。焉栩嘉第一次受这个刺激，向后是徐一宁的手指，他只能向前躲，看上去就像主动对徐一宁投怀送抱。徐一宁拍了拍焉栩嘉的屁股，轻声安抚：“嘉嘉，放松。”  
说着又揉捏了几下臀肉，焉栩嘉平复了一下心情，努力放松着身体，徐一宁的手指带着些残余的沐浴露重新进入焉栩嘉的身体，这回稍微顺利了点。  
他取下了花洒，两根手指撑开着焉栩嘉的后穴，温热的水流冲进后穴的时候焉栩嘉人生头一遭有一种想要藏起来的羞耻感，他的身体其实很敏感，随着水流的增大和徐一宁手指的深入，焉栩嘉双手由腰转移到后背，虽然有些不好意思，但可以预见，徐一宁的后背的抓痕会很惨烈。  
等水流停止，焉栩嘉已经有点站不住了。徐一宁半扶半抱又将两人身上的泡沫冲洗干净，便打横抱起了人往外走。  
湿漉漉的两人直接倒在了床上，焉栩嘉后知后觉得皱了皱眉头：“床湿了。”  
徐一宁低头从焉栩嘉的眉毛吻到耳朵用气音说道：“一会儿会更湿的。”这故作低沉的嗓音让焉栩嘉起了层鸡皮疙瘩，可他也注意到，徐一宁的脸和耳朵都红了，直觉告诉他小兔子实际也没什么经验。  
床头摆着润滑油和几个安全套，徐一宁伸手随便抓了一个递到了焉栩嘉面前：“嘉嘉，帮我。”  
焉栩嘉没有抬手拿，就着徐一宁的手，咬开了包装袋。  
“还要我继续帮吗？”他挑了挑眉毛，眉眼之间带着些挑衅。除了勾魂还刺激，徐一宁咽了口口水，亲了一口焉栩嘉的嘴唇，说“只要你不介意。”  
看到徐一宁这个样子焉栩嘉内心不屑的同时又觉得他可爱，就你这个小样还和我装大尾巴狼？就让嘉哥今天教你做人。  
焉栩嘉撑起身子拿过了安全套，推倒了徐一宁，徐一宁的性器和他秀气的脸并不匹配，焉栩嘉迟疑了一秒，两手套弄了两下，俯身把性器含进了嘴里。

徐一宁手肘撑着床看着这个他爱慕已久的男人正趴在他的腿间艰难得吞咽，有些心疼得揉了揉他的头发。被温柔的口腔包裹着，让徐一宁体验到了前所未有的触感，焉栩嘉吐出了性器，改用舌头从囊袋开始向上舔，那双在本该琴键上跳跃的双手，现在正握着他的阴茎，这种反差让他兴奋，他已经迫不及待想要完全占有眼前的男人。  
来回几次后，小巧的双唇又再次包裹住性器，舌头顶着马眼舔弄。焉栩嘉心里存着的是让徐一宁直接射出来的念头，好让自己的屁股少遭殃一会儿，可惜并没有如愿。  
突然一阵天旋地转，焉栩嘉的面前还是徐一宁精神的性器，姿势却由趴变躺，徐一宁也调转了方向，开始吞吐起了焉栩嘉的性器。  
焉栩嘉捂脸，小兔子到底是哪里学来的这个姿势，未免过于刺激了些。  
“嘉嘉，继续。”  
这只小兔子大概会下蛊，焉栩嘉听话得扶上了面前的性器，卖力得吞吐。  
除了前面被湿热的口腔包裹，焉栩嘉的后面也被再次照顾。润滑剂不知何时被徐一宁打开挤到了手上，他贴心得把液体在手里捂了会儿，才开始开拓。被温水冲洗过湿热但干燥的后穴加了润滑剂后很容易进入。“咕啾咕啾”的声音直击着耳膜，刺激着听觉。  
双重的快感让焉栩嘉舔弄的动作停了下来，后穴的手指从一根到三根，他其实感觉到疼痛，可前面快要被徐一宁舔到高潮，快感强烈到让人神志不清，天堂地狱一线之隔，徐一宁的性器还在他的嘴里，他只能张大了嘴巴喘气。  
这是焉栩嘉第一次做下面的那个，心里说不上来是什么滋味，但不得不承认，敏感点被按压的感觉非常爽。  
就在欲望快要攀上巅峰的时候，徐一宁停下了，他撑起身子在床上到处翻找。  
即将高潮，半途却熄了火，让焉栩嘉十分不满，而且开拓了一半的后穴此时有些空虚。这话他说当然不出口，只能用行动表示。  
他坐起身，跨坐到徐一宁的身上，手第二次覆上徐一宁的后颈，报复性得啃咬着徐一宁的嘴唇，不够，还不够，脑子里回荡着渴望继续被爱抚的声音。  
徐一宁也着急，他一边同焉栩嘉接吻，又分心迅速得套上安全套。两人唇舌分开的间隙，徐一宁粗暴得“掀”开焉栩嘉，把人摆成跪姿，性器对着一张一合的小口，直接一捅到底。  
“啊.....痛....”焉栩嘉没跪住被顶得趴了下去，徐一宁俯下身安抚得亲吻着他的后背，手摸索到胸前两颗肉粒温柔但有力得按压揉捏。  
焉栩嘉几乎全身都敏感，过去他都是掌控主动权的那一方，很少被触碰这些敏感的部位，今天徐一宁可以说是碰了个遍，他试图往前爬逃离，可又被徐一宁按了回来。身后的性器又往里顶了几分，直接顶在了敏感点上。  
被口到勃发边缘再加上体内敏感点和胸前的刺激，焉栩嘉直接被操射了，后穴的媚肉绞着徐一宁的性器，徐一宁是忍得满头大汗，才没直接射出来。  
等焉栩嘉后穴开始放松，徐一宁才松了口气，掰过焉栩嘉的脑袋，给了还在失神状态的焉栩嘉一个深吻。  
后穴经过第一次高潮后已经完全适应了性器，徐一宁开始缓慢得抽插。和刚才的刺激相比，现在的抽插实在不痛不痒，焉栩嘉的身体不听使唤得向着徐一宁的方向靠了靠，屁股也往上又抬了抬。  
注意到焉栩嘉这一系列举动的徐一宁，放开了焉栩嘉的唇舌。  
“嘉嘉有没有话想和我说。”  
焉栩嘉自然直到徐一宁在说什么，两眼一闭，任命得说：“再用力一点。”  
得逞的徐一宁改成半跪的姿势，性器毫不含糊得一下一下往最深处钉，焉栩嘉得了痛快，呻吟出了声。  
“再...啊.....再快一些....”  
徐一宁听到焉栩嘉这么要求，动作是更快了，可嘴上不饶人：“嘉嘉怎么这么贪吃啊。”  
“别...别说废话…”  
“那说些有用的，嘉嘉舒不舒服？”  
“呃....啊.....你....你说呢...”焉栩嘉两只手抓住被子，感觉自己快要被操穿了，但那过电一般的快感让人欲罢不能。  
“我想听嘉嘉亲口说，舒不舒服？”徐一宁喜欢刨根问底，这一点焉栩嘉将在今后的交往中“深受其害”。  
这会儿焉栩嘉被顶得魂都要飞走了，也没心思和人斗智斗勇：“舒...舒服....”  
焉栩嘉此刻全身泛着红色，他的皮肤很白，特别是常年不见日光的臀部，深色的阴茎在被操得有些红肿的后穴进进出出，润滑剂都快被打出白色的沫，这淫靡的景象与焉栩嘉身穿正装在音乐厅里矜贵的模样在徐一宁脑海中交错，性器又涨大了几分。  
“啊....好涨...你....慢点...”焉栩嘉断断续续得说着，他觉得后穴内壁的褶都快被这个人撑平了。徐一宁慢不下来，他这会儿只想把眼前的人完完全全占为己有，动作越发得凶狠。  
“只有我...”  
“你...说什么....”  
“只有我能占有你。”徐一宁俯下身子轻咬了一口焉栩嘉的耳垂，焉栩嘉颤抖着想把人推开，但手脚无力，后穴的打桩机不知疲惫，他感觉身下已经是一片泥泞，整个人都跌进了快感沼泽。  
“只....只有...？”焉栩嘉只是单纯的复述，他已经不能思考，“啊....那儿...就是那儿....”  
“那儿怎么了？”  
徐一宁装作不知道，他深吸一口气把性器几乎撤出了后穴，只留一个头在里面。  
“....进来...”焉栩嘉不自觉得往后挪了挪，收缩着后穴，徐一宁觉得自己忍得快要青筋暴起，可还是想听人把话说明白了。  
“进来干什么？”  
焉栩嘉把脸埋进被汗和津液弄湿的被子，咬着牙：“不行就滚。”被情欲操纵的人最后还剩下一丝倔强。徐一宁其实完全可以再耍滑头逼着人把话说出来，可看着焉栩嘉就又心软了，没有为难他，只是重重得顶了进去，嘴唇贴着他的后颈：“以前有人这样干过你吗？”  
“没....”  
“以后也只有我是吗？”说着性器退到了穴口又狠狠得一捅到底，连续这样抽插着。  
焉栩嘉神智不清得点了点头，在床上做出了不得了的承诺。  
“骗子。”徐一宁知道是这是焉栩嘉床上的诨话，可心里又忍不住升起一丝甜蜜，千言万语不知道从何说起，只能用力度来表达他的爱意。  
“呜.....啊.....到了，我快到了....”呻吟声闷在被子里，可也够徐一宁受的了，下身便顶弄得更加用力。  
他感受到一阵媚肉的收缩，又加快了速度。焉栩嘉觉得眼前一片白光，今晚第二次射精。与此同时他的上半身被抬着坐了起来靠在徐一宁身上，呻吟声离开了濡湿的被子，清晰得在房间中响起。徐一宁抱着焉栩嘉的肩膀又冲刺了几下，不应期中变换的姿势加上接连的撞击延长了焉栩嘉快感，爽到头皮发麻。徐一宁也终于在后穴的围剿中射了出来。  
积攒了很久的精液即使隔着一层膜也能感受到他侵略性的温度。焉栩嘉闭上眼感受着身后汗湿的胸膛紧贴着自己的后背，徐一宁轻柔的吻落在他的肩头，他感觉自己踩在柔软的棉花糖里，迷迷糊糊得睡着了。


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉沫

3、  
city of star   
are you shining just for me  
排练室里的萨克斯吸引着焉栩嘉的脚步。打开门，场景却陡然变成了天台。  
音乐没有停，抱着萨克斯的男人忘情得吹奏着。  
焉栩嘉慢慢走近，没有打扰，那个人得脸也从模糊变成清晰，从蘑菇头变成了徐一宁。  
【我喜欢你很久了。】

福灵心至，焉栩嘉直接从梦中醒了过来。徐一宁和记忆中那次配合默契的萨克斯手的身影重合了起来，天底下有这么巧的事吗？  
徐一宁此时躺在他身边呼呼大睡，他自己身上的黏腻感都不见了，暴露在空气中的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，昨晚的记忆瞬间涌入大脑，想到昨晚在快感中做的承诺，焉栩嘉就没空再去想这个妙不可言的缘分。  
且不说进展过于神速，自己还是下面的这个，巡演后徐一宁就要回柏林了，他们就做这几个月的情侣吗？可徐一宁眼里的深情似乎又不掺假，他到底是怎么想的呢？炮友吗？

这会儿已经是日上三竿，加之昨晚体力消耗得不少，焉栩嘉还是准备先叫个早餐，一切都等徐一宁醒来再说。  
他正准备伸手捞椅子上的睡袍，这姿势牵一发动全身，昨晚留下的“后遗症”此时发作了。  
“嘶-”  
徐一宁不知什么时候醒了，看到焉栩嘉这个快要掉下床的样子下意识伸手把人懒腰捞了回来，直接撞回软和的被子里。  
“没事吧，嘉嘉，要不要我去买点药帮你涂涂？”语气很是关切，这让焉栩嘉有些不适应。  
“没事，不用....嘶...”焉栩嘉想推开徐一宁，结果又扯到了，徐一宁皱着眉头把人按到了床上。  
“今天自由活动，你先躺着，我去给你买药。”  
说着就准备掀被子下床，一股寒气让徐一宁他意识到自己还光着，他放下被子转头对焉栩嘉说：“嘉嘉，你闭眼。”  
焉栩嘉祭出黑人问号脸，昨晚到底是谁上的谁？表情包本人把徐一宁逗笑了，一个“猛扑”在焉栩嘉还撇着的嘴上亲了一口。  
直接把焉栩嘉弄懵了，他们已经亲近到了这一步了吗？  
徐一宁披上浴袍后直接进浴室换衣服去了，焉栩嘉回过神时看到了徐一宁手臂的肌肉线条，他捏了捏自己的胳膊。心里安慰自己：是吹萨克斯的职业优势，嗯，没错是这样。

其实完全可以打开外卖平台买药，但徐一宁太久没回国，并没有适应什么都靠手机解决的生活方式，而焉栩嘉也有意自己和自己独处一会儿。  
昨夜是精虫上脑，第一次做0，好像还做了不得了的承诺，他需要自我消化一会儿。  
身后明明已经什么都没有，可因为肿着，只要一动就会有种残留的错觉，这让他想起昨天那个混乱的夜晚。索性一动不动得躺在床上思考人生。  
等徐一宁回来时，焉栩嘉的回笼觉正睡得香甜。徐一宁把药放在床头柜正准备细细得看焉栩嘉的睡颜，手机铃声突然响起。焉栩嘉闭着眼往床头柜的方向摸到了手机。  
“喂？”  
“王先生，嗯，不用了谢谢，我下午有安排。”  
“好，再见。”  
挂掉了电话焉栩嘉才慢慢睁开眼睛，正好对上趴在他床边的徐一宁。  
“承办方的王先生？”  
“嗯，问我下午要不要跟团游，”焉栩嘉把手机放回了床头柜上，忍着痛坐起身平视徐一宁，试图恢复平时自己高冷的形象“你不用参与吗？”  
“我已经请好假了，先敷药吧，敷完药吃点东西。”徐一宁从袋子里摸出一罐药膏作势要掀开被子。  
焉栩嘉咳嗽了一声，按住了徐一宁的手：“我自己来。”  
徐一宁挑了挑眉毛，把药膏递给了焉栩嘉。  
五分钟后，焉栩嘉从厕所走出来，无言得把药膏塞进了徐一宁的手里。

窗帘严丝合缝得拉着，屋子里只开着黄色的床头灯。即使昨晚再怎么坦诚相对，这会儿还是会有些害羞。  
徐一宁等焉栩嘉趴好，掀开了浴袍两手掰开焉栩嘉的臀瓣，蘸满药膏的手指在穴口轻柔按压着。  
这一按便直接把人按精神了，焉栩嘉有那么一瞬间感觉自己被背后的人拿捏着，让一向都是主动那一方的他有些别扭。  
徐一宁也并不好受，焉栩嘉白花花的臀肉和红肿的后穴刺激着他的感观。膏体与肉穴黏着的声音头一次让他感慨，有一个好的听力是这么的折磨人。  
“嘉嘉，你的屁股好白啊。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“哦。”  
可当徐一宁真的不说话了，焉栩嘉的喘息声就明显了起来。  
徐一宁打着圈揉着焉栩嘉的臀肉手也开始往里深入。  
清凉的药膏带来了刺激，刺激过后舒缓的感觉随之而来。或许是昨晚的“后遗症”，穴口不由自主得张合，像是要把徐一宁的手指吸得更深。渐渐急促的热气喷在了焉栩嘉的身上，陌生又熟悉的触感落在腰间。  
“嘶...痒”焉栩嘉挣扎着想要躲开，但被徐一宁抓住了臀肉，只能算是扭了一下。  
“嘉嘉哪里痒。”背后传来闷闷得声音。  
“腰啊，还能是哪里。”焉栩嘉恨得牙痒痒，想要把这个疑似开车的兔子抓起来狠狠得教训一顿，让他以后再也不敢说这些骚话。  
可现实是兔子握住了他的命脉：“是吗，可嘉嘉下面一直在吸我的手指。”  
被说中了心思的焉栩嘉蹬了徐一宁一脚：“你不要想，我还痛着。”  
“我不进去，行吗。”徐一宁似乎半放弃了敷药这件事，手已经不动了。  
焉栩嘉没说话，点了点头，不得不承认，他也来感觉了。窸窸窣窣脱掉衣物的声音非常明显，焉栩嘉不喜欢这种当待宰羔羊的感觉，他翻身坐了起来。徐一宁见焉栩嘉坐起身，便伸手揽住他的腰：“嘉嘉，跨上来。”  
焉栩嘉没有矫情，勾着徐一宁的脖子，跨坐再徐一宁身上。  
“并拢，嘉嘉。”徐一宁跪坐在床上，性器在焉栩嘉的两腿之间抽插。焉栩嘉强势得捧起徐一宁的脸，急不可耐得一个吻，像是在汲取着对方身上的水分。  
腿与性器的摩擦让两人下半身得温度极速上升，徐一宁担心磨破焉栩嘉大腿内侧的皮，就又抓了点药膏从焉栩嘉身后的臀缝穿过涂抹到他的大腿上，手指也再次插入了后穴，还摸索着敏感点。  
“骗子，不是说不进去的吗。”焉栩嘉推了一把徐一宁，对他的不诚信表示不满。  
“我在上药。”徐一宁抬头看向焉栩嘉还眨巴着眼睛，那双眼里似乎还含着水一副纯良的模样，看得焉栩嘉心头一震，胯下又硬了几分，可后穴的手指时刻提醒着他，自己才是被操的那一个，一时间有些精神分裂，他把手盖在徐一宁的那双眼睛上。  
“不许这么看我。”  
“为什么？不喜欢我的眼睛吗。”虽然看不见徐一宁的眼睛，可焉栩嘉能想象，无辜又清纯，与之形成鲜明对比的，是后穴里涂药膏的手指变成了两根。  
快感来得凶猛但还不够，焉栩嘉拿开了手，抱住了徐一宁的脑袋，他现在像是溺水的人，需要抓住些什么，徐一宁是他唯一的浮木。  
“喜欢，但现在不要那样看着我。”  
徐一宁那被压着的脑袋不安分得开始在焉栩嘉胸前活动，徐一宁的头发很软，摸起来很舒服，而他的舌头是不一样的软，现在正舔吮着焉栩嘉的乳尖，这让焉栩嘉又想起了昨夜，手指开始有意无意得拨动着徐一宁的头发，另一只手握住了自己的性器，开始上下撸动。  
看似纯良的萨克斯手那不怎么纯良的性器在柔嫩的大腿内侧不知疲倦得进进出出，药膏应该已经涂满了整根阴茎，焉栩嘉能感觉到两人偶尔会撞上的囊袋都已经沾上了药膏。  
其实....  
“嘉嘉，怎么办，里面擦不到，需要更长的东西才伸得进去。”徐一宁抬着头，像是嗷嗷待哺的小鸟。又是这该死的懵懂的表情，可不得不说，他们两个想到一块儿去了。  
“你就演吧。”  
徐一宁噗嗤一声笑了出来，亲了亲焉栩嘉的下巴：“被嘉嘉看穿了吗？那行不行，我听你的。”  
说完他便收了笑容，一脸认真得看向焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉感觉到自己有在被珍视，久违得感到窝心，他不想拿乔，但再做下去他可能明天就要一瘸一拐赶飞机了。话在嘴边反复，最后撇过头不去看徐一宁的眼睛，说了句：“今天不行。”  
徐一宁眼睛一下子亮了，言下之意不言而喻。  
焉栩嘉换成跪趴的姿势，由徐一宁“照顾”小嘉嘉，又磨了一时半刻，两人才得以顺利释放。等他们吃上“早饭”已经都快下午两点了。


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 缓一缓 过渡章 无车

4、  
2019年9月 北京

飞机抵达北京时，管乐的首席Oliver给管乐队的每人发了个看着就很贵的口罩。指挥Carlos笑Oliver过于夸张了点，可Oliver并不这么认为，他还觉得指挥不够重视管乐队，直接在机场和指挥吵了起来。  
徐一宁领到口罩后直接戴上了走到队伍的末端，看着心情不是很好。  
那位日籍的小提琴手叫misa，作为唯二的亚裔和徐一宁关系不错。 她注意到这两天他的状态都不怎么好，挪到了队伍末尾找他。  
“Ning,you look unhappy .what happened？”  
misa满眼都是担忧，看到这一幕小焉栩嘉在队伍的另一头感到一丝烦躁，虽然这一切得罪魁祸首就是他。  
“Don't worry，i'm fine.”徐一宁和misa一直保持着一定的距离，看似亲和实际拒人于千里。  
为什么徐一宁情绪会如此低落？这还要从他们第二次讲起。  
那会儿焉栩嘉说想要在上面，徐一宁也同意了。两人一记热吻完毕，焉栩嘉的手抚上徐一宁的头发的时候感觉自己像在撸兔子，手感很棒。正渐入佳境，大兔子徐一宁摸着焉栩嘉的脸问了一道送命题：“嘉嘉，我们现在是恋人关系了吧。”  
焉栩嘉被问住了，他享受着徐一宁的温柔，但是他们之间除了肉体上也没有其他交流了，他们现在算是什么关系。徐一宁见焉栩嘉不回答直接黑了脸：“所以你只是把我当炮友吗？”  
被灵魂拷问的焉栩嘉斟酌再三：“你下个月就要回德国了，我们就保持这样的关系不好吗？如果你觉得这样是炮友那就是炮友吧。”  
“你对别人也是这样的吗？”徐一宁的脸已经不能用黑来形容，是阴沉。焉栩嘉本想说他们之间的关系还是不同的，但终归是要分开的为什么还要开始。  
这话光是想想就特别畜生，便没说出口。落在徐一宁眼里就是默认的意思。他直接推开焉栩嘉，穿上衣服就走了。  
这边阴雨连绵，另一头焉栩嘉也很委屈，徐一宁单方面说暗恋他很久了，可对他来说，他们两个加起来才认识了没几天。他承认自己有些喜欢徐一宁，体验也确实还算愉快，但从心理上他也是做出了很大的让步。如果徐一宁不是现在这副郁郁寡欢得模样，焉栩嘉都快觉得自己是不是遇上仙人跳了。  
等首席和指挥吵完，领队带着人准备去机场外坐大巴。一行人出关的瞬间，他们就听见外头响起了一阵尖叫。  
“来了来了！”  
“Carlos！啊！！！”  
“焉栩嘉！是焉栩嘉！他也在！”  
粉丝的热情把一行人吓到了，说实话焉栩嘉也吓了一跳，他一般都是走vip，所以很少有粉丝蹲机场接他。JA刚来中国时还没那么多狂热的粉丝，自从网上流传出一个名叫“Carlos演奏会直拍”的视频，情况便一发不可收拾。  
焉栩嘉在国内接收过一遍洗礼自是很快就镇定了下来，他拍了拍Carlos，对他耳语了几句，Carlos听了之后点了点头向一旁愣住的领队交待了些什么就跟着焉栩嘉往回走。  
经过队伍的末尾时，焉栩嘉和徐一宁对视了一秒，徐一宁被口罩挡住了大半张脸，看不清表情，他如果再多看一秒应该可以注意到徐一宁的头顶阴云密布。  
围堵的粉丝守在关口直到乐团的其他成员都离开了机场都没有等到焉栩嘉和Carlos。乐团的大巴绕着机场开了一圈，在机场一处人烟稀少的出口接到了消失了十几分钟的两人。  
上车后一眼就能看到独自一人坐在后排的徐一宁，门口的两个位置市专门给焉栩嘉和Carlos留的，Carlos已经坐下，焉栩嘉思考了片刻还是没有去找徐一宁。 这头Carlos还在感叹着女孩们的疯狂，焉栩嘉则是盘算着什么时候去找徐一宁谈一谈，有一搭没一搭得回着话。  
酒店给乐团布置了临时排练厅，焉栩嘉下楼时正好在电梯里遇上了背着萨克斯的徐一宁。  
电梯里还有其他客人，不方便说事。  
出电梯时焉栩嘉拉住了徐一宁：“我们聊聊。”  
徐一宁抽回了手，沉默了一会儿：“你不必这样。”说完便头也不回得往排练厅里走。  
以往他焉栩嘉哪里受过这样的代遇？焉栩嘉自嘲得笑了一声，徐一宁说得对，确实没有必要。

自这天起，不论是去音乐厅排练的路上被粉丝围堵还是演奏会，焉栩嘉仿佛赌气般得目不斜视，眼里只有钢琴。  
Carlos作为指挥，对乐团的变化很敏感，焉栩嘉是中国巡演的特邀首席，他的改变自然被指挥第一时间捕捉到了。  
北京的第一场演奏会结束回到酒店时，Carlos叫住了焉栩嘉：“Davis,we need to talk.”  
(以下请假装他们在说英语）  
Carlos的房间里，等两人坐定，Carlos开门见山得问：“Davis，你和Ning怎么了？”  
焉栩嘉有些惊讶，Carlos按理说应该不知道他和徐一宁的关系才对：“为什么这么说？”  
“Oliver和我说过Ning的状态不对，虽然看上去更专注了，但过于专注了，和你一样。”  
“只是巧合，我和Ning不熟。”焉栩嘉有感于指挥的敏感程度，不过他也没准备向Carlos坦白。  
这下换Carlos震惊：“什么？你们不熟吗？Ning以前都不太和我说话，这次中国巡演确定名单前，是Ning特地跑过来极力向我推荐你的。”  
“是这样啊...”焉栩嘉又生气又好笑，他可算明白了，原来不是缘妙不可言，是徐一宁自己争取来的。可这人怎么都争取到床上了，这会儿说不理他就不理他了呢？  
“行，我也明白你的意思了Carlos，我会调整状态，至于Ning那边，虽然我们不熟，但我可以试着帮你解决，前提是，你要帮我一个小忙。”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真的肉沫

5、  
Carlos效率很高，第二天早晨的排练结束后，“留堂”了焉栩嘉和徐一宁。等乐团其他成员都走光了。Carlos拍了拍焉栩嘉的肩膀，留下一脸迷茫的徐一宁和他独处。  
“有什么事吗？”徐一宁总算是开口了，但语气十分僵硬。焉栩嘉没有说话，他走回钢琴边，手指随意的敲下几个音符，熟悉的旋律没有进行下去，焉栩嘉收回了手，抬头看着愣住的徐一宁问：“那天是你吧。”  
徐一宁回神，点了点头，就近找了把椅子坐下：“是我，所以呢？”  
“我们都走到那一步了，你就放弃了吗？”焉栩嘉还是不喜欢说得太直白，他盖上了琴盖，走到了徐一宁的身边。  
徐一宁看着他得眼睛，试图从中解读出这个人的真心，不过他并不是喜欢猜来猜去的人：“我想和你谈恋爱，不是做炮友。”  
“咳咳“徐一宁眼神过于炙热，看得焉栩嘉有些局促：“所以你不再努力努力？”  
“什么意思？”徐一宁眼神瞬间亮了，可转眼又皱起了眉头。  
焉栩嘉知道徐一宁心结在哪儿，在他身边坐下，直视着徐一宁的眼睛：“我们之前的相处模式确实像是炮友，我真正认识你才多久？你这样生气对我来说不公平。我承认我有些喜欢你，但我也不知道我们之间更好的相处模式是什么样的。不管你是怎么看我的，我只能说我没有轻慢你的意思。”  
徐一宁没有说话，低着头在思考着什么，焉栩嘉想了想还是给了自己一个台阶，继续说道：“Carlos找我谈过，他说你最近的状态不对，就算我们今天没法达成共识，你也要调整好心态，而且巡演还没有结束，我是个外人，巡演完了我就走了，但你还要继续留在JA的吧。”  
徐一宁一听到Carlos的名字，面色就又有些难看：”所以是Carlos叫你来当说客的？“  
“你的重点在哪里？”焉栩嘉无语，合着他说了半天，徐一宁重点直接跑偏。  
可徐一宁还是不依不饶：“你昨天是不是和Carlos做了？”  
焉栩嘉很想要扶额：“谁和他啊？你想什么呢？”  
徐一宁撇了撇嘴角说：“我昨天都听到了。”  
“听到什么？”  
“你昨天去Carlos房间了吧。”  
“对啊，就是说你的事情啊。”  
“我后来路过他的房间，听到你们两个....”徐一宁一副难以启齿的模样，看得焉栩嘉十分冤枉。  
“天地良心，我和Carlos谈了十分钟都没有就走了。”  
“你没骗我？”徐一宁还是不信，毕竟前几天这人还是一副情场高手的渣男模样。  
“我骗你做什么？”焉栩嘉无语，合着这人不光生气还不知道从什么时候开始吃起了Carlos的醋，“欸？不对，你和Carlos不在一层吧，你怎么就路过了。”  
被戳穿的徐一宁脸瞬间红了，可他也很快反应过来，嘴角终于扬起了笑容：“你怎么知道我和Carlos不在一层。”  
焉栩嘉失语了一秒，嘴硬道：“不要自作多情，不小心知道的。”  
“跟我来。”徐一宁面色阴转多云，起身抓着焉栩嘉的手往后台带，焉栩嘉没有挣扎，他有些好奇徐一宁要干什么。  
洗手间里空无一人，徐一宁把人推进了单间开始上手准备解焉栩嘉的纽扣。焉栩嘉这才觉着不对，抓住徐一宁的手问：“你做什么？”  
“确认”徐一宁没有再执着于纽扣而是搂住焉栩嘉的腰开始亲吻。卫生间里“啧啧”的唾液黏着声格外明显。那种酥麻的感觉又回来了，焉栩嘉一时间也顾不得徐一宁到底想要做什么，手抚上徐一宁的脸，手指沿着下颚线来回摩挲，他喜欢徐一宁的侧脸，还有吹萨克斯时脖子上的青筋。约莫是开了一次“荤”食髓知味，就算是他们俩冷战期间，焉栩嘉偶尔也会“痴汉”一把。  
徐一宁不知什么时候把他的衬衫下摆给扯了出来，两只手伸进了他的衣服里用最小的力道去揉捏他的腰，焉栩嘉怕痒，被这么一弄腰就软了下来，直接靠在了徐一宁身上。  
在徐一宁给焉栩嘉上药的时候他就发现了，焉栩嘉的腰最敏感，呵一口气都会止不住颤抖。  
两人的唇舌短暂的分开，焉栩嘉趴在徐一宁肩头喘气，而徐一宁则开始刚才没完成的动作——解扣子，前前后后里里外外看了一遍。  
焉栩嘉被搞得没脾气了：“你就这么不相信我？我真的对你够好了，换成别人我理都不会理他。”  
徐一宁一颗悬着的心落下了，在焉栩嘉光洁的肩头留下一个“标记”。  
“我错了，但我真的听到了啊。那Carlos那天房间的人是谁？”  
“管他呢，我们继续。”说着，按着徐一宁的后脑勺把人压向自己。可以说十分霸道了，但是徐一宁喜欢。


	6. 完结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最后一车

6、  
北京站最后一场的演出结束，大巴开不进地下车库，只能走地面。也许是最后一场了，之前在机场出现的“盛况”再一次出现。乐团的粉丝和焉栩嘉的粉丝堵在了酒店楼下，长枪短炮都备着，客人们不胜其扰。  
乐团成员一下车，快门声就直戳人耳朵里。酒店的保安努力想要控制场面，但还是失控了。  
焉栩嘉本就有意识得靠近徐一宁，伴随着“哥哥好帅”的各国语言的版本，人群直接把他们两人挤到了一起。徐一宁背着萨克斯，步履维艰，不知谁的一声尖叫响起，人群开始混乱，徐一宁一个踉跄被推倒在了焉栩嘉身上，焉栩嘉索性抓着徐一宁的手肘，把人带着往前挤。  
好不容易进了电梯，直接被挤进角落，乐团的其他成员生怕落了单，直到超载后退出去一两个人，电梯里的人才松了口气。  
焉栩嘉看着被挤得靠在他身上的徐一宁，突然意识到其实徐一宁比自己矮一些，看着乖巧的样子很适合被他抱着，怎么在床上就....  
某人想着要一振雄风，靠墙一边的手不知不觉就扶上了徐一宁的腰。  
徐一宁僵直了一秒后，也用靠墙的那只手捏了捏焉栩嘉的手臂，似乎在示意他老实些。  
你来我往，一番暗中而较劲，并没有被他人察觉。  
两人短暂得在各自楼层分开，十分钟后徐一宁刚走到门口焉栩嘉就给他开了门，谁比谁心急还真的说不准。 打仗一般的洗澡过后，啃咬着对方的嘴唇走出了浴室，搂在腰上的手都使着劲，谁都没让着谁。  
徐一宁在掌握焉栩嘉G点这件事上仿佛是有天赋，焉栩嘉本来压低了嗓音拿足了架势，准备“吃掉”徐一宁。谁曾想被他揉捏着腰上的软肉就塌了腰。舌尖被轻轻得咬着，微微刺痛的感觉过后，随之而来的是又是柔软的舔舐。  
等焉栩嘉回神，已经躺在床上，一副任人宰割的模样。  
不甘示弱的焉栩嘉想着输人不输阵，他抬手抚摸徐一宁的脸：“徐一宁，我的手是用来弹钢琴的，你知道吧。”  
徐一宁不明所以得点了点头，焉栩嘉勾了勾嘴角，手点了点他的胸膛，指甲剪得十分干净的手一路向下，徐一宁的目光随着焉栩嘉的手移动，不禁吞了口口水，那只手最后去向了他预想的地方。  
焉栩嘉抓住了两人的性器，坏心眼得拿指尖轮流按压着徐一宁的性器——就像他弹钢琴时那样。  
钢琴家自认为“邪魅”的眼神落在徐一宁眼里就是赤裸裸得勾引，瞬间涨红了脸，不敢置信得看着焉栩嘉，说话都结巴了：“你怎么...怎么可以...”  
“你不要吗？”焉栩嘉另一只手搭在徐一宁的后劲，把人往自己的方向压。徐一宁梗着脖子摇了摇头又点了点头，焉栩嘉假装不明白他的意思松开了手，直接被徐一宁按了回去，他想要继续调侃的话，也被徐一宁的嘴唇堵了回去，上演真人版“兔子急了会咬人”。  
嘴唇微微的刺痛，焉栩嘉拍了拍徐一宁叫停：“别咬了，再咬皮要破了。”  
他停了手里的“活”，捏了一下徐一宁的耳朵:“你怎么这么熟练的样子？”  
徐一宁回避了一下焉栩嘉的眼神，咳嗽一声后说道：“那可能是因为我在脑海里已经....”  
“停，我知道你要说什么了，你一直都这么直白的吗？”  
“你不喜欢吗？”徐一宁歪了歪头，无辜得眨了眨他那双大眼。  
“喜欢，”焉栩嘉被这么盯得说出了心里话，下一秒话锋一转，手也移到了徐一宁的腰上，“其实做下面的也挺舒服的，我来帮你怎么样”  
这话一出徐一宁就笑了，他轻咬了一口焉栩嘉脸颊上的肉，说：“那你是嫌做得不舒服吗？”  
焉栩嘉瞬间想起他们第一次上床时的光景，违心的话便一些难说出口：“那倒也没有。”  
得了这么一句，徐一宁笑得见牙不见眼，“那我开始了。”  
趁着焉栩嘉还放松着，徐一宁的手指插入了焉栩嘉的后穴，一声呜咽从来不及合上的唇间流出。  
后穴有些潮湿，清理的同时就做了简单的扩张，所以一根手指还算轻松。徐一宁配合着揉捏焉栩嘉的腰，明显感觉到后穴收缩越来越强，探进第二指时，他听到焉栩嘉一声忍耐的呜咽，像是在痛快边缘又被压制了回去。没有铺垫，第三根手指直接插了进去，有节奏得按压着吸附他手指的内壁。  
“嘉嘉，可以吗？”  
焉栩嘉自然知道他在问什么，用点头作为回答。得到肯定答案的徐一宁也不急，单手从床头摸了一个安全套，递到焉栩嘉面前。他这回放弃耍花样，迅速得拆开，帮徐一宁套上。  
没等焉栩嘉收回手，徐一宁两手托起焉栩嘉的大腿，把他的下半身抬了起来，性器对准了后穴焉栩嘉的身体缓缓推进。这个姿势其实并不好受，焉栩嘉拍了拍扶在他腿上的手，示意他停下：  
“徐一宁，这姿势...我腰有点难受。”  
“那坐起来吧。”听到喜欢的人不舒服，徐一宁自然是心疼，直接弯下身托着焉栩嘉的背把人扶了起来。焉栩嘉的手肘撑着床自己也用了些力，惯性直接让他扑在徐一宁的肩头，手一个没撑住，身体直接坐了下去，还在体内的性器几乎是一捅到底，深度也是前所未有。  
“啊.....”钝痛中又带着快感，焉栩嘉感觉自己发出了从未发出过的声音。  
徐一宁的性器被包裹进湿滑又紧致的通道，耳边磁性的低喘夹着甜腻，想到只有他能听到这样的声音，便想要更多，他保持着跪坐的姿势一手托着焉栩嘉的臀部一手扶着他的背，开始时浅时深得抽插着。  
凡是都是0次或是无数次，已经开了头，呻吟就变得没那么矜持了，焉栩嘉无处发泄，又不舍得下重手，只好胡乱摸着徐一宁的后脖颈，手指有意无意得刮着他脖子与头发交界处的几簇头发，相比起体内性器大刀阔斧的开拓，实在是有些不痛不痒。  
而在焉栩嘉屁股上没离开过的手，使着巧劲揉捏常年不见光雪白的臀肉，除了拍打声，布满粘稠液体的穴口张合时发出了“啧啧”声，更加情色。  
他们两个听力都不错，徐一宁注意到时特地停下动作，又揉了一把臀肉，说：“嘉嘉，这个声音，和我们接吻时候的声音好像啊。”  
“别说了。”  
这么一说，焉栩嘉脑子里就有了画面，而徐一宁的语气又是这么的天真无邪，如果是自己操他时徐一宁瞪着眼巴巴得看着他，再用这样的语气说这么糟糕的话就完美了。这么想着，性器又涨大了几分。  
“以后我们接吻，你会不会想起来。”扶在焉栩嘉背上的手也转移到了焉栩嘉的臀肉。两只手一起揉捏出更响的声音后，性器再一次狠狠得顶进后穴，他的速度并不快，力道像是要把焉栩嘉操穿，声音也越来越清晰。  
“那....啊....以后我和别人接吻.....硬了怎么办。”直接被顶到敏感点的焉栩嘉爽到忘记了想要反攻的事，不过依然不忘挑衅，此话一出，徐一宁瞬间就炸了。  
也不知从哪里生出的怪力，就着托住焉栩嘉屁股的姿势，轮流支起两条腿，跨下了床。  
焉栩嘉下意识紧紧抱住徐一宁的脖子，修长的双腿也盘上了他的腰，行走中抽插的力度似乎更重，焉栩嘉感觉魂都要被顶飞了,没有意识到徐一宁想做什么。  
徐一宁单手拉开了一边的窗帘，犹豫了一秒，还是把人推到另半边窗户上压着。  
“那我就让全世界都看到，你是我的了。”  
焉栩嘉回过神，看着徐一宁臭脸里戴着点委屈，可以说十分可爱了，但他做的事情就没那么可爱。背后即使垫着窗帘，也有一丝凉意入侵，而一旁的窗户外灯火通明的北京夜景更是让他不由自主紧张起来，后穴也急剧缩紧，夹得徐一宁倒吸一口冷气。  
“快回去，我开玩笑的。”20层的落地窗带来的眩晕感，加剧了来源于羞耻的恐惧。  
徐一宁不为所动，牢牢得把不安的人禁锢在自己与落地窗之间，拍了拍他的臀肉：“放松些。”  
说着，停留在穴口的“凶器”再一次开始“行凶”。  
“别...啊...别这样...啊...太深了”心里和生理上双重的刺激，焉栩嘉觉得自己的大脑已经快停止思考，只是本能得紧紧攀附着徐一宁。  
徐一宁抿着嘴什么都没说，他用行动表示了他很生气这件事。  
“我们....回...床上....呜....太深了……”  
每一下都捅到最深处，虽然有些胀痛，但没一会儿快感取代了痛感，有几次擦过敏感点更是刺激到浑身战栗。  
感知到明显的颤抖，徐一宁停下动作转过头看趴在自己肩头的钢琴家，钢琴家彻底放弃了做那高岭之花，送上了自己的双唇。焉栩嘉平日里那双略显高冷的大眼睛此时此刻有着些许迷离的色彩，勾着人心。  
徐一宁不再忧疑，接吻的同时，下身顶弄的力道愈发凶狠。  
其实别说是让全世界都知道他是他的人，他连这个人的一根发丝都想藏起来，会不会有人对着他弹琴的手自慰，会不会有人看着他脖颈漂亮的弧度到达高潮，而他的前男友是否有见过焉栩嘉现在这副表情呢。  
无名的妒火升起，只有他能看。  
纠缠的唇舌分开，银丝断开低落在已经泥泞不堪的地毯上。  
“我...我快到了.....嗯.....啊....”  
沉溺在情欲之中迷茫的表情是催化剂，徐一宁加速了冲刺。焉栩嘉在完全没有抚慰性情的情况下被操射了，后穴再次收紧，徐一宁几乎同时射了出来。  
两人依偎着感受这平静的贤者时间。  
玻璃窗上映着纠缠在一起的二人，徐一宁本想着让焉栩嘉休息会儿，可性器又恢复了精神。安全套还没摘，鼓鼓囊囊得占着肠道，焉栩嘉捕捉到了身体里的变化，也硬了起来，顶在了徐一宁那六块腹肌上。  
两人对视了一眼，此时似乎是默契来了，徐一宁二话不说抱着焉栩嘉回到了床上。徐一宁抽出性器打算扔掉安全套换一个新的。  
另一边焉栩嘉就有些难受，做了这么久的“连体婴儿”，性器离开身体的时候，他感受到体内一阵空虚，不自觉侧身，两腿交叉蹭着床单，不过丝毫没有得到宽慰，手下意识得想要去碰自己的性器，可徐一宁还在，在人前自慰还是需要抛弃一点羞耻感的。  
徐一宁扔掉安全套后看到的便是这番光景，他吞了口口水，冷静了一秒，准备去拿安全套。  
焉栩嘉注意到了徐一宁的动作撑起半边身子直接拉住了他，哑着嗓子说：“别磨蹭了，直接进来。”  
下一秒，徐一宁揽着焉栩嘉的腰把人提起来，焉栩嘉顺势改成跪趴的姿势，没有润滑剂，性器就着还残留着的精液直接插进了后穴。没了那层薄膜，肉棒与肉穴紧密得贴合在了一起，和戴着安全套的感受简直是天壤之别。  
后穴收缩吸附着性器，每一次或深或浅的抽插都比先前爽快一百倍。  
“你....你轻一点...."约莫是他力道太重了，焉栩嘉转头看着徐一宁时，双唇微张，双眼像是蒙着一层水汽。  
这让人想要狠狠侵犯的眼神直接让埋在对方身体里的性器又涨大了一圈，刚好又在往里顶。焉栩嘉发出了类似小奶狗呜咽的声音。  
徐一宁俯身单手撑着床，另一只手掰过焉栩嘉的脑袋和他接吻，因为姿势不便，再加上后头的力道不减反增，唇舌被迫分开。徐一宁看着焉栩嘉微张的双唇和藏在贝齿后的小舌头，鬼使神差得将手指伸进了焉栩嘉的口腔夹住了焉栩嘉微微颤抖的舌头。  
被操到失神的人闭着眼吸吮着在他嘴里作怪的手指，模拟着交合的动作。性器几次顶在敏感点上，把焉栩嘉直接撞得松开了嘴。  
“啊...好涨...啊...徐...一宁。”  
徐一宁抽出手，去揉捏焉栩嘉的乳尖，得到了一声更加难耐的呻吟。  
“另...另一边....”  
徐一宁一只手还撑着床不方便，索性抱着焉栩嘉的肩膀坐了起来。  
两只大手揉搓着焉栩嘉的胸，虽然也没有几两肉，但却依然刺激着二人的神经，指节间粗糙的茧擦过乳尖，后穴就会缩紧一下，徐一宁注意到后，摩擦乳尖的频率就变高了。焉栩嘉的性器被顶得一颤一颤的，在勃发的边缘。  
“徐..啊....徐一宁...前面.....帮我....”  
“嘉嘉自己来好不好。”徐一宁贴着焉栩嘉的耳朵，说话的同时还带着热气，引得焉栩嘉颤抖着躲开了。  
“好不好，嘉嘉。”  
“.....好.....”  
焉栩嘉也忘记了羞耻，靠在徐一宁身上开始套弄自己勃发边缘的性器。  
徐一宁放慢了速度看着他们正对着的电视机屏幕，欣赏着焉栩嘉的表情。  
“啊.....快...快.....呜.....用力”徐一宁突然放慢节奏让焉栩嘉感觉后穴有些痒，他下意识扭动下半身，但不得要领。  
“用力干什么？”  
“别废话了....操我。”  
徐一宁终于得逞，在焉栩嘉脸上亲了一口，性器重重地顶进他的身体。  
“....徐一宁...徐一宁....徐一宁....”焉栩嘉一直喊着他的名字，徐一宁感觉整颗心都被填满了。他松开被揉捏得红肿的乳头，手叠在焉栩嘉的手上帮他一起套弄。  
“嘉嘉，焉栩嘉，我喜欢你。”  
“快....快了...”  
徐一宁不知道焉栩嘉有没有听到，但他还是又加快了速度，焉栩嘉一声嘤咛，第二次射了出来。  
随着肉穴的紧缩，徐一宁来不及撤出就射了出来。精液冲刷着内壁，焉栩嘉和徐一宁不约而同发出了一声满足的长叹，似乎这时才有一种完整感。  
\------------  
不戴安全套的结果就是徐一宁任劳任怨得帮着焉栩嘉清理。  
焉栩嘉双手扒着浴缸边缘，下半身半漂浮在浴缸里等着徐一宁“伺候”，颇有一股大爷的架势。  
“徐一宁，我们第一次见面时你吹的曲子还记的吧。”  
性事过后，满足了生理需求，人会开始寻找一些更高层次的追求。  
“记得。”徐一宁的手顿了顿，显然没有想到焉栩嘉会提这事。  
“以前我没把你和那个蘑菇头对上号，后来你一吹萨克斯，我就觉得耳熟，你明天能吹给我听吗。”  
徐一宁笑了笑，说“收费的。”  
“啧，你这人怎么这样，你想收多少钱？”  
“你当我男朋友我就不收钱了。”  
浴室里突然安静了下来，只有徐一宁的手在水中“劳作”的声音。  
仿佛过了一个世纪，尴尬到徐一宁快要窒息。  
“好啊。”  
“什么？”  
“徐先生，请你准备好萨克斯。”

\-----------END------------


End file.
